the Omega's Howl
by TaeTiger
Summary: [VKook] Ketika rasa yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada memenuhi relung dada seorang omega...
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **A VKook Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line**

 **Genre:** **Supernatural, Romance**

 **Rated: M for the theme**

 **Boy x boy, typo, ambigu, banyak istilah asing,** _ **swearing, harsh words,**_ **umpatan kasar**

 _ **Werewolf!AU**_

 **.**

 **.**

" **the Omega's Howl"**

 **Prologue**

Ada empat _kasta_ di dalam sebuah _pack,_ sesuatu yang kusebut sebagai _keluarga._

Sepasang _alpha_.

Keluargaku dipimpin oleh pria kuat dan bijaksana. Bukan hanya dalam ukuran fisik, _alpha_ lebih dari sekedar sosok yang kuat dan pandai. Ia memiliki kharisma, dipuja, dan begitu bijaksana. Pejantan _alpha_ akan memiliki seorang pendamping, seorang betina _alpha._

Ya, pasangan seorang _alpha_ haruslah _alpha_ juga.

Tidak ada yang namanya _alpha_ berjodoh dengan _omega._ Itu konyol dan menggelikan.

Pasangan _alpha_ memegang kendali atas _segalanya,_ dan hanya ada sepasang _alpha_ di dalam sebuah _keluarga_.

Lalu, _beta._

Seperti halnya _alpha,_ hanya ada sepasang _beta_ di dalam sebuah _pack._ Mereka adalah seorang pejantan yang memegang komando kedua setelah _alpha,_ juga betina yang menjadi pasangannya _._ Bisa kubilang, _beta_ adalah _cadangan_ untuk seorang _alpha,_ atau _alpha kedua._ Posisi _beta_ sangat diperebutkan di dalam keluargaku.

Aku juga pernah merasa sangat menginginkannya.

Yang ketiga, _omega._

Bagaimana mengatakannya? Sulit bagiku untuk menjelaskan posisi ini karena _omega_ adalah sebutan halus bagi mereka yang selalu kalah. Aku tidak mau banyak bicara soal _omega._ Buatku, membicarakan diriku sendiri terasa sedikit menyakitkan.

Yang terakhir, yang biasanya dilewatkan dalam sebuah _pack_ adalah adanya _mid-raking,_ atau kelas menengah. Mereka yang berada di posisi ini bukanlah _alpha_ yang berkuasa dan memegang kendali, bukan pula _beta_ yang menjadi _alpha kedua,_ apalagi _omega_ yang hanya bisa selalu menundukkan kepala. Kalau boleh aku mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam kepalaku, bagiku _beta_ adalah _mid-ranking_ yang memiliki posisi stabil karena ialah yang menjadi _second-in-command._

Menurutku, _mid-ranking_ adalah posisi yang paling aman. Kau tidak harus memikirkan seluruh anggota kelompokmu, kau juga tidak harus mempertahankan posisi _beta-_ mu yang bisa saja lepas jika ada _mid-ranking wolf_ yang lebih mumpuni, kau juga tidak harus khawatir dengan apa saja yang kau lakukan.

Entahlah, _kasta_ di keluarga kaum kami sungguh _bias_ jika harus dijabarkan. Namun ada beberapa hal yang aku tahu pasti.

 _Alpha_ bebas melakukan apapun yang mereka mau. Mereka mengendalikan _semua_ yang berada di dalam sebuah _pack._

Aku tidak bercanda.

Bahkan, tanpa seizin _alpha,_ anggota _pack_ tidak bisa _jatuh cinta._

 _Beta_ biasanya mendapatkan izin untuk menjalani sebuah hubungan, beberapa _mid-ranking_ juga mendapat persetujuan. Namun jika kau adalah seorang _omega,_ kau boleh mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk urusan _jatuh cinta._

 _Pack_ kami tidak besar. _Well,_ kebanyakan _pack_ memang hanya memiliki anggota paling banyak dua puluh. Menurut para tetua, terlalu banyak anggota akan merepotkan. Ini juga yang menjadi pertimbangan para _alpha_ ketika mereka membatasi para anggota yang ingin menjalin hubungan.

Terkadang, aku bingung dengan silsilah keluargaku.

Ibuku bilang, kami adalah _werewolf,_ atau manusia serigala. Ia tidak pernah bisa menjelaskan mengapa kaum kami bisa ada di bumi. Maksudku, persilangan macam apa yang bisa menghasilkan manusia setengah serigala? Atau, mutasi genetik seperti apa yang terjadi sehingga kami ada? Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di kepalaku, tapi aku tidak boleh menanyakannya.

" _Jungkook-ah, bisakah kau berhenti bertanya? Ibu tidak ingin Yoongi mendengar ini. Dia akan sangat marah_."

Aku terdiam.

Ibu tersenyum, namun matanya menyiratkan kesedihan. Sorot itu sama persis seperti sorot yang ibu tunjukkan saat aku dan Yoongi, kakakku, memperebutkan posisi _beta_ di kelompok kami.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan meminta maaf kepadanya.

Aku menyayangi ibuku dan aku tidak mau membuatnya terluka.

Setelah kematian ayah, ibu mau tidak mau melepaskan posisi _alpha-_ nya. Namjoon _hyung_ yang saat itu memegang posisi _beta_ mengambil alih posisi _alpha._ Padahal pasangan saja ia belum punya, tapi ia sudah diharuskan mengemban tugas yang berat di dalam kelompok. Saat itu, Yoongi _hyung_ menginginkan dirinya sebagai _beta._ Kupikir, tidak akan menjadi masalah jika Yoongi _hyung_ mengambil alih posisi sebagai _alpha kedua_.

Ya, seharusnya tidak ada yang menentangnya.

Sampai tiba-tiba _wolf_ di dalam diriku menggeram di tengah-tengah rapat keluarga yang kami laksanakan. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi _ia_ mendeklarasikan bahwa _dirinya_ menginginkan posisi _beta._

Ibuku menangis saat itu.

Aku dan Yoongi _hyung_ berkelahi, dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Bisa kukatakan diriku beruntung karena saat itu, Namjoon _hyung_ tidak mengizinkan kami bertarung dalam bentuk _wolf._ Kalau sampai itu terjadi, mungkin aku sudah menyusul ayahku di surga.

Ibu sungguh sedih karena melihat kedua putranya berkelahi karena bagaimanapun, ada sisi manusia di dalam diri kami.

Sejak saat itu, aku memutuskan untuk tidak lagi membuat masalah. Aku sangat berhati-hati jika ingin melakukan sesuatu. Aku berusaha keras untuk memperhatikan _wolf-_ ku, dan _kami_ sepakat untuk diam.

Mungkin karena _ia_ sedikit merasa bersalah padaku? Entahlah…

Menurutnya, jika saat itu _ia_ tidak menentang keinginan Yoongi _hyung_ , aku tidak akan menempati posisi _omega._

Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Bagiku, yang terpenting saat ini hanya hidup dengan damai dan tidak membuat ibuku sedih.

Menjadi _omega_ tidak buruk juga. Karena tidak hidup di alam liar dan bukan merupakan serigala sungguhan, aku tidak perlu mengalah dalam banyak hal. Aku masih bisa mengeluh kepada ibuku, dan mendapat usapan menenangkan di kepala.

Hidupku hanya harus seperti ini sampai saatnya aku mati.

Itu bukan sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Tapi sepertinya, bulan tidak ingin membiarkanku bersantai dalam damai.

Sosok itu datang dengan tiba-tiba.

Pria dengan mata tajam itu mencekal lenganku saat aku akan masuk ke rumah. _Wolf-_ nya menggeram, sangat mengerikan. Matanya berkilat menunjukkan iris berwarna kuning keemasan. Aromanya begitu asing dan _jauh,_ namun familiar pada saat yang bersamaan.

Hoseok _hyung_ yang saat itu berada di rumah langsung melompat dari lantai dua dan melayangkan pukulan ke arah pria dengan rambut abu-abu yang mencengkeram lenganku.

Aku tidak sempat melihat apa yang terjadi. Yang kuingat, tubuh _hyung_ terpelanting jauh hingga terbentur tembok di belakangku.

"Tidak sopan, dasar kelas bawah." gumamnya dengan nada rendah.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, dan tubuhku bergetar hebat. Aku merasakan dadaku sesak saat _wolf-_ ku memaksa diriku untuk kabur, namun sepasang kaki bodohku malah gemetaran dan tidak mau melangkah.

"Bocah." ucapnya lagi.

Kepalaku semakin menunduk, dan sepasang sepatu berwarna hitam itu mulai masuk ke dalam jangkauan penglihatanku. Warnanya begitu kontras dengan lantai teras rumahku yang berwarna putih bersih.

"Angkat kepalamu." gumamnya penuh dengan nada dominasi.

Aku tahu, pria di hadapanku bukan _alpha_ dari kelompokku. Aku menyadari betul bahwa tidak seharusnya aku melakukan apa yang ia inginkan.

Namun wajahku mendongak tanpa kuinginkan, _wolf-_ ku bertindak mengendalikan tubuhku tanpa aku bisa melawan.

"Jungkook! Masuk ke kamarmu dan jangan keluar sampai aku atau Namjoon menyuruhmu!"

Aku mendengar Hoseok _hyung_ berteriak. Ia terdengar panik dan marah, namun _wolf-_ ku memaksaku untuk mengabaikannya.

Dan aku kembali melihatnya, sepasang mata berwarna keemasan itu. Perlahan warnanya berubah menjadi abu-abu gelap yang sangat cantik. Sudut bibir sebelah kirinya tertarik ke atas.

Dan aku menyadarinya, sebuah rasa sesak di dada, sekaligus hangat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku.

" _Victory,_ kau?"

Suaranya terdengar begitu indah, dan aku tersenyum tanpa aba-aba.

Kurasa, _aku menyukainya._

.

.

 **Tbc**

.

.

.

Jangan banyak berharap.

Aku hanya mem- _publish_ ini hanya karena aku tidak mau ini terhapus dari folder. _Ehehehe…._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Boleh banget review-nya..._**

 ** _ungkapkan perasaan dan rindu dalam kalbu_**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **A VKook Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line**

 **Genre:** **Supernatural, Romance**

 **Rated: M for the theme**

 **Boy x boy, typo, ambigu, banyak istilah asing,** _ **swearing, harsh words,**_ **umpatan kasar**

 _ **Werewolf!AU**_

 **.**

 **.**

" **the Omega's Howl"**

 **the Omega**

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, duduk di samping seorang wanita yang diam-diam meremat tangan kananku lembut. Tanpa melihatnya pun aku tahu, ia tengah tersenyum.

Ibuku tengah tersenyum kepadaku. Ia mencoba membuatku merasa lebih tenang karena bagaimanapun, ini terasa begitu tidak nyaman.

Kami duduk di ruang keluarga dengan sofa yang berjajar membentuk _letter U._ dan aku tepat berada di tengah. Di sebelah kiriku, kakakku Yoongi terdengar beberapa kali menghela nafasnya berat. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi berada di samping Yoongi _hyung_ selalu berhasil membuatku merasa nyaman, sekaligus resah pada saat yang bersamaan.

 _Alpha_ duduk di sofa yang berada di sebelah kiri. _Wolf-_ nya terdengar marah, dan itu sukses membuat _wolf-_ ku semakin ciut. Namun dengan segenggam keberanian yang kupungut dari serpihan harga diriku, diam-diam aku memberanikan diri untuk melirik Namjoon _hyung._ Ia menggertakkan giginya, sepasang matanya berkilat saat menatap tajam pria yang duduk berseberangan dengannya.

 _Victory,_ begitu katanya tadi.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi aku tidak percaya itu benar-benar namanya.

Entahlah, aku merasa bisa menebak bahwa ia tengah membual ketika mengucapkan kata _victory_ sebagai namanya.

Aku kembali menunduk, menatap tangan kananku yang bertautan dengan tangan kiri ibu. Tangan ibu selalu terasa hangat dan menenangkan. Aku menyukainya.

Kelak, saat aku diperbolehkan untuk jatuh cinta, aku ingin pasanganku selalu menggenggam tanganku erat dan membuatku merasa nyaman, seperti yang biasa ibu lakukan kepadaku.

 _Kelak… saat aku diperbolehkan jatuh cinta._

Aku terkekeh lirih saat mengingat sesuatu, bahwa jatuh cinta bukanlah hal yang ditakdirkan untukku.

"Ada apa, hm?"

Suara itu begitu lembut berbisik di telingaku, diikuti usapan halus di punggung tangan yang tengah digenggamnya.

Aku menggeleng ringan, sedikit mendongak untuk memberikan seulas senyum kepada ibuku. Setelahnya, aku lagi-lagi menundukkan kepala.

"Aku suka melihat wajahmu, kenapa kau tidak menatapku seperti tadi?"

Suara bernada rendah itu begitu tenang mengalun di telingaku, seakan tengah melantunkan lagu yang sarat akan perasaan rindu.

Jantungku berdebar tak karuhan, membuatku mengeratkan genggaman tanganku pada jemari ibu, berharap agar diriku sendiri merasa lebih tenang.

Kalau boleh jujur, _wolf-_ ku saat ini tengah meronta, menginginkan supaya aku mendongakkan kepala, lalu menatap mata tajamnya yang berwarna abu-abu gelap, menenggelamkan diriku di dalamnya, dan _menghilang._ Sungguh, _wolf-_ ku seakan terhipnotis olehnya.

 _Tidak. Aku tidak boleh melakukannya._

 _Alpha-_ ku adalah Namjoon _hyung,_ bukan pria asing bernama _Victory_ yang tiba-tiba datang dan berkelahi dengan Hoseok _hyung._

"Jaga ucapanmu." kali ini Namjoon _hyung_ yang bicara. Nada suaranya terdengar datar, tapi aku bisa merasakan amarah di dalamnya. "Kau tidak diharapkan di sini, kembalilah ke asalmu."

Dan tawa itu terdengar hambar.

Pria yang mengaku bernama _Victory_ sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya kala tawanya yang menggelegar mulai mereda. Ia beberapa kali berdecak, lalu menatap Namjoon _hyung_ dengan wajah bengis yang seakan mendeklarasikan tantangan.

 _Dasar cari mati._

Seharusnya, aku merasa terhina karena _alpha_ kelompokku mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, bukannya malah menahan senyum yang disebabkan oleh tingkah _Victory,_ si pemuda yang cari mati.

"Ini, rumahku, Joon." gumam _Victory_ dengan nada meremehkan.

Aku menoleh sekilas ke arah ibuku yang menggertakkan giginya sebelum melirik pria bersurai abu-abu yang kini menatap lekat _alpha._ Sudut bibir sebelah kirinya terangkat naik, menunjukkan taringnya yang terlihat tajam.

"Aku yang seharusnya kalian panggil _alpha,_ bukan dirimu."

"Jaga mulutmu, keparat! Bahkan kau bukan bagian dari kami!" Yoongi _hyung,_ yang sedari tadi diam, kini ikut angkat bicara. Ia beranjak dari kursinya, lalu dengan segera melompat ke hadapan _Victory._

" _Hyung!"_

Aku menutup mulutku rapat-rapat, bahkan menumpuknya dengan kedua tanganku, seakan berusaha untuk membungkamnya supaya tak lagi dapat mengeluarkan suara.

Mataku bergetar, seluruh tubuhku serasa lemas.

Aku, seorang o _mega,_ baru saja meneriaki sang _beta_ dengan suara lantang.

Aku tidak bermaksud kurang ajar, sungguh.

Hanya saja, aku refleks berteriak ketika melihat kepalan tangan kanan kakakku menghantam rahang kiri pria bersurai abu-abu.

Aku hanya tidak ingin _Victory_ terluka karena…

Karena…

 _Kenapa aku tidak ingin_ Victory _terluka?_

Ia adalah orang asing yang tiba-tiba datang dan bersikap kurang ajar kepada pemimpin kelompokku, wajar jika _beta_ merasa marah dan memberikan pukulan sebagai peringatan.

 _Kenapa aku lebih mengkhawatirkannya ketimbang harga diri kelompokku yang baru saja diinjak-injak olehnya?_

"Jungkook- _ah…_ " ibuku bergumam lirih. Ia tersenyum saat aku menoleh ke arahnya, dan aku lebih dari sadar jika senyuman yang diberikannya untukku merupakan senyum miris yang langsung menggores hatiku.

Kepalaku menggeleng perlahan.

Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf kepada ibuku karena lagi-lagi aku membuatnya kecewa, dan yang kudapatkan hanyalah sebuah usapan di kepala.

 _Lagi-lagi aku membuat ibu terluka._

"Bibi, bawa Jungkook masuk ke kamarnya. Pastikan ia tidak keluar dari sana sampai aku sendiri yang menyuruhnya."

Dingin…

Suara _alpha_ begitu dingin saat berbicara kepada ibuku, dan itu sungguh membuatku merasakan sesak di dada.

Ibuku mengangguk patuh, masih dengan senyum di bibirnya, namun aku tahu, hatinya tengah menangis pilu. Bagaimanapun, Namjoon _hyung_ tidak pernah berbicara dengan nada seperti itu kepada ibuku, juga beberapa anggota kelompok yang memiliki usia lebih tua darinya. Meski dirinya berstatus _alpha,_ seorang Namjoon selalu menghormati yang lebih tua. Baru kali ini ia bersikap tidak sopan kepada ibuku yang notabene lebih tua darinya, dan semua itu karena ulahku.

"Maafkan aku, ibu." bisikku saat wanita yang begitu kusayangi menggiringku untuk menaiki tangga. Kamarku ada di lantai dua, dan selama perjalanan menuju kamar yang terasa sangat lama, ibu hanya diam sambil menggenggam tanganku erat tanpa berniat menanggapi permintaan maafku.

 _Aku tahu, ia kembali merasa kecewa._

Ibuku tidak hanya mengantarku ke kamar. Ia ikut masuk ke dalam. Jemarinya yang tadi menggenggamku kini terlepas, lalu memutar kunci pintu berbandul _dream catcher_ berukuran kecil, membuatnya terkunci dari dalam.

"Ibu ingin bicara denganmu." ucapnya kembali menggandengku. Ia mendudukkanku di tepi tempat tidurku sebelum akhirnya duduk di sebelahku. "Jungkook- _ah_?"

Ia memanggilku, seolah memastikan apakah aku ingin mendengarkan atau tidak.

Ini yang kusukai dari ibu; meski aku si payah _omega,_ ia akan selalu menanyaiku sebelum melakukan sesuatu ataupun menyuruhku. Dan di saat-saat seperti itulah aku merasa sisi manusiaku dihargai sepenuhnya.

Aku mengangguk patuh, membuat ibu tersenyum tulus meski masih tersirat sedikit kekecewaan di sorot matanya. Sepasang telapak tangannya lembut membingkai wajahku sebelum ia kembali bicara.

"Ibu mohon, jangan melawan kakakmu, apalagi _alpha,_ ya?"

Dadaku rasanya sesak sekali. Sorot mata ibu meredup ketika memohon padaku, dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menundukkan kepala.

"Pria itu sangat berbahaya, tetaplah berada di belakang Yoongi atau Namjoon. Jika kau tidak merasa nyaman dengan mereka, kau bisa berlindung di belakangku. Meski sudah tua, aku ini ibumu. Aku akan selalu melindungimu."

Kekehan ibu terdengar hambar, dan masih hambar ketika aku menggelengkan kepala, pertanda bahwa aku tidak setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan ibu.

"Hoseok _hyung_ terluka, kau juga bisa terluka…" aku menggantung kalimatku sendiri kala bibirku menyuarakan apa yang sebenarnya telah kusadari sejak awal.

Ya, pria bersurai abu-abu itu sangat berbahaya.

Seingatku, Hoseok _hyung_ adalah _mid-ranking wolf_ tercepat di dalam keluargaku. Ia bahkan beberapa kali mengalahkan kakakku, Yoongi saat adu kecepatan sebagai latihan fisik. Gerak refleks yang dimilikinya juga sangat bagus.

Di atas itu semua, _Victory_ masih bisa menghindari serangan Hoseok dan membalasnya dengan sangat mudah.

"Maaf."

Aku bergumam, kembali mengutarakan maaf sekaligus mengisyaratkan bahwa diriku akan berhati-hati dengan pria bernama _Victory._

Baru saja ingin kembali berbicara, aku terlonjak kaget. Ibu yang masih memegang pipiku tak kalah terkejut. Sesuatu di dalam dadaku seakan diremat, dan suara ribut mendadak memenuhi gendang telingaku.

"Diam. Tetap berada di sini bersamaku." ucap wanita yang masih setia membingkai wajahku dengan kedua tangannya. Ia memaksa, menatap lekat sepasang netraku dengan sorot yang sulit kujelaskan.

Ada kekhawatiran terselip di sana, juga rasa takut dan sepercik kemarahan yang tak mampu ditutupinya.

Kupejamkan mata saat mendengar geraman keras yang berasal dari lantai bawah. Aku mengetahuinya, itu suara Namjoon _hyung_ , lebih tepatnya, suara _wolf_ Namjoon. Aku juga bisa merasakannya, bahwa Yoongi juga telah berubah menjadi sosok serigalanya.

Dan ada satu lagi… aku merasakan keberadaan seekor lainnya yang begitu asing.

"Tetap bersamaku di sini, dan kau akan baik-baik saja."

Aku kembali mengangguk, menumpuk tangan ibuku yang kini menutup kedua telingaku. Mungkin, agar aku tidak mendengar suara benda-benda yang pecah atau terbanting, juga gertakan mengintimidasi yang disebabkan makhluk-makhluk berkaki empat di lantai bawah.

Kami terdiam selama kurang lebih dua puluh menit dengan jantungku yang berdetak menggila. Mungkin, ibuku juga mengalami hal yang sama.

Kami hampir menghela nafas lega kala semua keributan mulai mereda, namun teriakan yang menggema hingga ke kamarku membuat ibu refleks memelukku erat.

"Bajingan! Dimana kau sembunyikan milikku?"

Bukan, suara berat itu bukan milik _alpha,_ bukan pula berasal dari _beta,_ melainkan _Victory_ yang terdengar murka.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, pintu kamarku ditendang hingga rusak, lalu sosok bersurai abu-abu itu berjalan masuk dengan raut wajah yang mengerikan. Bukan hanya ekspresinya saja yang menakutkan, telinga kirinya yang terkena cakaran hingga tulang selangka, lengan kanannya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah, juga kaki kirinya yang pincang menjadi penanda bahwa ia mendapat banyak serangan dari kedua pejantan terbaik di keluargaku.

Tapi fakta bahwa dirinya berada di kamarku saat ini adalah bukti bahwa _alpha_ dan _beta_ gagal menumbangkannya.

"Kau, ikut aku." gumamnya dengan nada rendah.

Ia yang entah sejak kapan tiba di hadapanku langsung menunjuk wajahku dengan jari telunjuk. Kukunya masih panjang, sepasang irisnya masih berwarna keemasan, pertanda bahwa dirinya belum berwujud manusia seutuhnya.

Ibuku bergerak cepat. Ia menarikku, lalu berdiri di depanku seolah menantang _Victory_ dan melindungiku dari jangkauannya. "Kau harus membunuhku jika ingin membawanya."

Pria itu mendengus, ia meludah ke samping kiri, membuang darah bercampur _saliva_ dari dalam mulutnya.

"Irene, aku tidak ada urusan denganmu. Minggir atau aku akan mematahkan lehermu."

 _Irene…_

Tidak banyak yang mengetahui nama alias yang dimiliki ibu, tapi pria asing ini begitu fasih melafalkannya.

Kalau diingat-ingat, ia juga memanggil sang _alpha_ dengan begitu kasual, bahkan sebelum ada perkenalan di antara mereka.

"Sebenarnya, siapa kau?"

Aku hanya ingin bertanya, sungguh. Karena sepertinya, hanya aku yang tidak mengenal pria yang kini menyeringai ke arahku.

Bibirnya menyeringai, sebelah tangannya bergerak cepat menghantam ibuku, membuat tubuh yang sering memelukku itu terlempar hingga menabrak almari.

Seharusnya, aku berteriak, atau segera berlari untuk menolong ibuku yang kini berusaha bangun dengan tubuh yang terluka, namun yang dilakukan tubuhku hanyalah diam mematung, terhipnotis oleh kilatan keemasan dari mata _Victory._

"Jika kau ikut denganku, kau tidak akan tertindas lagi."

Seluruh sendi di tubuhku seakan melemas saat tangannya yang berdarah menyentuh pipi kananku, mengusapnya kelewat lembut. Seulas senyum tipis terlukis apik di bibirnya yang juga berdarah.

"Kau tidak harus menurut seperti pecundang, kau boleh protes jika tidak menyukai sesuatu, kau juga boleh memukulku jika aku memang pantas mendapatkannya. Tidak ada _alpha,_ tidak ada _beta,_ apalagi _omega_. Kau hanya perlu ikut denganku, dan hidupmu akan sempurna."

Sudah kubilang tatapan matanya sungguh berbahaya, ditambah tawaran yang ia berikan terdengar benar-benar menggiurkan…

Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya, tapi menjadi seorang pejantan _omega_ adalah hal yang sedikit memalukan. Menurut, menurut, dan selalu menurut seolah aku tak memiliki keinginan sama sekali. Bahkan harga diri sebagai seorang pria saja, sepertinya aku tak punya.

Jadi… terlepas dari status _omega_ sepertinya terdengar menggiurkan.

"Jungkook- _ah_ …"

Aku menolehkan kepala ke arah ibu yang barusan memanggilku lemah. Ia berdiri dengan kursi belajarku sebagai tumpuannya. Sebelah tangannya memegangi perutnya yang sepertinya memar.

 _Aku tahu, ibu tidak ingin aku pergi._

 _Tapi apakah itu berarti bahwa ibu ingin aku menempati posisi_ omega _hingga aku mati?_

Bagaimanapun juga, ada sisi manusia di dalam diriku yang menginginkan sebuah kebebasan, tapi di keluarga ini, mengutarakan pendapat saja aku tidak bisa.

"Jungkook."

Dan hatiku bergetar kala mendengar namaku disebut oleh _Victory._

Rasanya begitu menyenangkan dan… _terasa bebas._

Ada kebebasan yang ia tawarkan untukku, dan di setiap hembus nafasnya, kebebasan itu turut bersamanya.

"Jeon Jungkook, mundur!"

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke belakang sebelum jatuh terduduk di lantai. Seluuh tubuhku gemetar saat merasakan kemarahan _alpha_ yang tertuju padaku.

 _Ahh… aku melupakannya._

Tubuhku masih berada di bawah kendali sang _alpha._ Apapun yang diucapkannya adalah mutlak bagiku.

Aku memiliki begitu banyak keinginan, namun yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menundukkan kepala dan menurut dengan apa yang dikatakan sang _alpha._

Ya… aku.

Si pecundang _omega_ yang bahkan tak mampu menyuarakan apa yang kuinginkan.

Dan aku hanya bisa menatap _Victory_ dengan mata bergetar kala Namjoon _hyung_ yang baru saja masuk ke kamarku kembali ke wujud _wolf-_ nya sebelum menerkam dan mendorong tubuh pria bersurai abu-abu itu hingga keduanya terlempar keluar dari jendela kamarku yang terlindung kaca.


End file.
